


She's radiant and confident

by captainguyliner



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: Hi, this is another one shot based off of a headcanon from Anastasiaheadcanons on Tumblr.-Dimitri is so much taller than Anya so he is always holding things she needs over her head. He always laughs at her until she yanks him down by his collar, kisses him with so much passion, and then grabs whatever he's holding in his stunned silence.-He does it on purpose just to get kissed.It had started out innocently enough, well as innocently as teasing your vertically challenged wife could be. Anya, determined and stubborn as a rampaging bull had tried with all her might to pluck the book she had wanted to read which had somehow situated itself on the highest shelf of their bookcase. She had assumed Dimitri had cleaned up after her, and without thinking had carelessly placed it within easy reach of his long arms. Or he put it up there just to watch her struggle. The thought coursed through her mind but she quickly dismissed it. It had been an honest mistake, of sorts, but Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his adorable wife stretched up on her tippy toes, glamorous heels littered around her feet as she attempted to stretch herself up and grab her book.





	She's radiant and confident

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys here is a suuuper fluffy sexual tension riddled fic, enjoy.

It had started out innocently enough, well as innocently as teasing your vertically challenged wife could be. Anya, determined and stubborn as a rampaging bull had tried with all her might to pluck the book she had wanted to read which had somehow situated itself on the highest shelf of their bookcase. She had assumed Dimitri had cleaned up after her, and without thinking had carelessly placed it within easy reach of his long arms. Or he put it up there just to watch her struggle. The thought coursed through her mind but she quickly dismissed it. It had been an honest mistake, of sorts, but Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his adorable wife stretched up on her tippy toes, glamorous heels littered around her feet as she attempted to stretch herself up and grab her book. He played a game of hopscotch through the minefield of heels that were haphazardly scattered around the floor, leaping and bounding where necessary. Within a few long strides, he reached up to Anya, and easily plucked the book she desired off the top shelf. She looked relieved, and a little furious, he wasn't quite sure whether he should hand her the book, or put it back so she could triumphantly grab it herself. He decided on holding it over her head, for his own amusement of course. Anya's glare could've burnt a hole right through him, he could feel the weight of her levelled stare, just as it turned mischievous. There, a little glint, as Anya, clever as she is reached up on her toes one last time and melted her lips against Dimitri's. Desire burned in his blood as he, shocked, yet entirely welcomingly dropped his arms in surprise as he melted into the embrace. Anya pulled away, leaving Dimitri flustered, and with swollen lips, panting hard he stared at the little minx of a woman who innocently plucked the book out of his fallen arm, and grinned a smile that resembled the Cheshire cat's, before sauntering off to read her book. She was going to be the death of him.

It had started out innocently enough, but then it progressed to almost a weekly ritual, where Dimitri had figured out that he could pull a stunt like this, just to be kissed. His wicked plan was working, he'd finally outsmarted his wife. If anyone were to enter their little townhouse, they'd most likely bare witness to Dimitri running around madly, like a goose without its head, putting every object he could find on high shelves, or in odd places, just out of reach of his beloved wife. Anya sort of loved it at first, she thought it was endearing, that he cared so much for a kiss that he had made a game out of it. He'd hidden the spatula in the highest cabinet, and Anya had almost resorted to clambering atop the counters as if she were a goat atop a mountain. That was when her knight in shining armour appeared. More like her pain in the ass. He elegantly stretched his arm up and effortlessly plucked the spatula holding it above them, almost as if it were mistletoe. As Anya smashed her lips against his in a heated embrace of passion, she vowed to hold mistletoe over his head during the festive season, and instead of kissing him she'd punch him in the gut. She relished the idea as she pulled away from him, heart pounding as she enjoyed the utterly love-struck and dumbfounded expression on his face, plucking the spatula from his hand and swaying her hips as she moved towards the pot, deliberately taking her time in stirring its contents. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, her back pressed firmly against his front, Anya flipped around to face him, placing a passionate kiss against his lips. Dimitri ran his hands down the length of her legs, and before they knew it, she had wrapped her legs around his waist and they were passionately making out on the kitchen counter. Their dinner had burnt as they progressed to the bedroom. This was how most of these little games ended up, in dinner being burnt, or something getting ruined as Dimitri and Anya lay sprawled in their bed sheets. Sometimes they didn't make it to the bed.

It had started out innocently enough, but then it progressed into a sort of foreplay. And soon they became public nuisances. Vlad and Lily had come over for afternoon tea, Dimitri had hidden the biscuits that Anya loved on the top shelf, their usual ritual had begun, and Vlad had entered the kitchen in an attempt to discern what was taking so long. Vlad froze in horror and amusement as Anya untangled herself from Dimitri, her cheeks were a little flushed and her hair a little mussed, Dimitri pulled away, not quite able to face his oldest friend, Vlad noticed that he looked as if here in grave pain, Vlad chortled "I Can't leave you two alone" before he reached between the two to grab the biscuits, he exited the kitchen with an exaggerated flourish, leaving the couple to cool down before entering the parlour for an awkward afternoon tea. They'd been caught in the act again, this time by the dowager empress, Anya's only living relative. Dimitri almost passed out due to embarrassment. The dowager empress was holding her annual Christmas ball, Anya had looked radiant and confident in her royal gown, it's pale pinks and yellows blended in with the cream of the gown which sparkled underneath the crystal chandelier. Anya had wanted to tear Dimitri's suit off of him from the moment he was in it, but they both resisted the urge, they had to stay decent for at least half of the ball. Anya and Dimitri were in the small corner of the secluded hallway leading to the grand ballroom, she'd asked him to hold her glass for her as she adjusted her dress, and shed her uncomfortable shoes in some remote location, it was almost towards the end of the night, and the mix of alcohol and painful shoes did not bode well for Anya. When she returned Dimitri, looking every bit like the prince she had dreamed of kissing, was holding her champagne flute high above his head with a mischievous grin plastered on his handsome face. She almost ran towards him, their lips melted together, passion against passion, fire coursed between them, the force of the kiss pushing them against the wall. They were ripped out of their embrace as a cough alerted them to the presence of another. They pulled away from each other, flustered and searching for the owner of the cough. Dimitri's face paled and he stiffened in Anya's embrace, the dowager empress herself was staring at them, a glint of humour in her eye as she stuck her head high in the air and walked past them in a regal manner. He wasn't sure what he should be more scared of, that Anya's grandmother and only living relative had caught them in a passionate embrace, or the fact that she was the Empress of all Russia. He felt like he was going to faint.

It had started out innocently enough, but then Anya decided beat Dimitri at his own game, she was placing his beloved objects on lower shelves and cupboards, just low enough so he'd have to bend down. She would watch form her armchair in amusement as she easily swiped objects from their positions but Dimitri would have to bend over, his height burdening him for once. For weeks on end this continued until one morning, relishing in the morning sun with Anya in his arms, he elegantly arched his back, working out the kinks and knots from his long and restful sleep when a stabbing pain hit his lower back. He reeled back in pain instantly Anya heard him exclaim and she couldn't help but smile slightly, she turned to face him, attempting to wipe her cheeky grin clean from her face."Are you okay Dima?" He rubbed his aching back, groaning his reply. "It feels like someone's repeatedly stabbing my back" another lance of pain made him groan again "It's all that bending over to pick up-" he trailed off, finally figuring it out, Anya's smile was all the confirmation he needed. "It was you! You clever little fiend" Anya giggled as Dimitri attempted to pull her closer to him, straining his back a little in the process. "That's what you get for trying to outwit me in the first place" Dimitri chuckled, borrowing his face in the crook of her neck, tickling her and eliciting a giggle in response "Oh no, what are we to do. I guess we'll have to spend the whole day in bed" Dimitri's sentence dripped with sarcasm, and he made sure to put extra emphasis on the second half of the sentence. Anya wriggled out of his grasp "No strenuous activity for you mister! It will only worsen your back" Anya leapt from the bed and sauntered out of the room slowly, swaying her hips, teasing Dimitri. She looked radiant and confident. She was going to be the death of him.


End file.
